Chat logs
PM Ssb4 Lance: prntscr.com/53fjqs PM Ssb4 Lance: explain PM ✭☆Starman3☆✭: I know. :/ PM Ssb4 Lance: explain PM Ssb4 Lance: you liar PM ✭☆Starman3☆✭: I know, broke the promise and stuff :/ PM Ssb4 Lance: been known there's something going on since the convo no longer is being hosted PM Ssb4 Lance: you just broke a lot of people promises PM ✭☆Starman3☆✭: i know.. PM Ssb4 Lance: so you favortize PM Ssb4 Lance: who's good and bad PM ✭☆Starman3☆✭: i am not favoring everyone :/ PM Ssb4 Lance: i had respect for you PM Ssb4 Lance: no PM Ssb4 Lance: you are PM Ssb4 Lance: you are favoring PM Ssb4 Lance: you discriminate the bad ones and the good ones ✭☆Starman3☆✭ You see, when SM3 says when 'his final chance is over he will give the leadership to someone else', this is what happens. 15:48:26 BONZI BUDDY 1999 - 2014 MY GREATEST DREAM IS A WORLD WITHOUT JEWS: 7:46:45 PM ultimatehario: im having a fight with sm3 atm 7:46:54 PM fgt queen: Oh why? 7:46:57 PM fgt queen: A skype fight 7:47:04 PM fgt queen: A Falling-out? 7:47:13 PM fgt queen: thanks i told jbro 7:47:16 PM ultimatehario: sm3 removed fawn because she was "taking over" 7:47:19 PM ultimatehario: and ok 7:47:28 PM fgt queen: Logs 7:47:30 PM fgt queen: add me 7:49:27 PM fgt queen: I need the logs 7:49:47 PM ultimatehario: wont now 7:49:50 PM ultimatehario: im busy 7:49:52 PM fgt queen: oh why? 7:49:55 PM ultimatehario: PM ultimatehario: why did you remove fawn PM ultimatehario: > : l PM ☆Starman3☆: Shes NOT A TRUE LEADER. :/ PM ultimatehario: yea ishes not the true leader since you made it but you wanted her to leader for tomorrow and then you REMOVED her PM ☆Starman3☆: Yeah BUT SHE TAKING OVER IT PM ☆Starman3☆: ITS MY GROUP THAT I CREATED IT PM ultimatehario: shes not taking over the group PM ☆Starman3☆: urgh No one REALLY UNDERSTANDS :/ PM ultimatehario: show me 1 thing that shows proof that fawn was taking over the group PM ☆Starman3☆: she said shes taking over my leadership rank and i didnt want it. There were no leader PM ultimatehario: well for the day or whatever the time you wanted her to be the leader for the day and you could just TELL her do not take OVER or whatever instead of REMOVING her PM ☆Starman3☆: Shes trying to. So i told my parent for a help :/ 7:49:56 PM fgt queen: You said your fighting 7:50:03 PM ultimatehario: but thats the fight 7:50:18 PM fgt queen: what happened 7:50:27 PM ultimatehario: sm3 removed fawn 7:50:35 PM fgt queen: No, with you 7:50:44 PM ultimatehario: im helping fawn 7:50:52 PM ultimatehario: to make sm3 to add her back 7:51:00 PM ultimatehario: and the rank to leader again 7:51:09 PM fgt queen: Fawn should be a leader 7:51:12 PM fgt queen: add me with m3 7:51:13 PM ultimatehario: ikr 7:51:14 PM fgt queen: I wanna talk to him 7:51:28 PM ultimatehario: sm3 is afk he is REALLY pissed off 7:51:33 PM ultimatehario: i think i pissed him off :P 7:52:31 PM fgt queen: Add me to it 7:52:35 PM fgt queen: I'll piss him off more 9:04:36 PM Hidden: Hey Starman! Wassup Nigga! 9:13:11 PM ☆Starman3☆: Best buddy in the whole wooorrrllld 9:13:25 PM ⁰•‐ Salmon Doge ‐•⁰: Hey *Hidden* 9:16:05 PM ☆Starman3☆: This is Epic, My best friends! 9:16:17 PM ☆Starman3☆: What you wanna talk about 9:16:24 PM ⁰•‐ Salmon Doge ‐•⁰: Sorry, I don't really have much to talk about. 9:16:37 PM ☆Starman3☆: Talk about my new Remix 9:16:44 PM Hidden: :| I am sort of just listening to Starbomb. 9:17:01 PM ☆Starman3☆: cool 9:17:14 PM ☆Starman3☆: Did you not like my Remix, Guys? 9:17:21 PM ⁰•‐ Salmon Doge ‐•⁰: Which One? *He Kicked me and Salmon* <.< 1:25:02 PM Hidden: You going to make a Special? 1:25:10 PM ☆Starman3☆: yep 1:25:38 PM Hidden: Nice Work! You're going to get more and More Famous as you make Videos. 1:26:10 PM ☆Starman3☆: Famous? Ummm i am on YT just for fun but popular is not that important, i just like people or my friends watching my video 1:27:02 PM Hidden: Hey, Now! 1:27:04 PM Hidden: Calm down! 1:27:19 PM ☆Starman3☆: quiet you dont understand 1:27:21 PM Hidden: I was just saying you're getting really popular. 1:27:26 PM Hidden: Nothing more. 1:27:27 PM ☆Starman3☆: Well dont, it offends me. I tried complimenting him on how he is getting a bit more famous... AM Hidden: SM? PM Hidden: SM, You there? PM ☆Starman3☆: Yes? PM Hidden: Why do you keep ignoring all my Messages? PM ☆Starman3☆: because u are a hater! PM Hidden: No I'm not. Do you have proof. He blocked me shortly after and readded me... PM ☆Starman3☆: why did you botray my trust i am so mad! PM Hidden: Why did you re-add me? I'm not a Hater! PM ☆Starman3☆: you are with jtb and emiga you hater! PM ☆Starman3☆: you told them i was a pedo and you gave fake screenshot! i have proof and everything! PM Hidden: Prove it. -.- Where is this Proof? He Blocked me again and than Readded me... -_- PM ☆Starman3☆: You should be ashamed! PM Hidden: WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I AM BUSY! PM ☆Starman3☆: I have proof! aha! PM Hidden: Where is it...? HE BLOCKS ME AGAIN AND DOESN'T READ ME. The Idiot Made fake Bull and didn't explain a detail about it. Freaking Child. 19:40:01 HowToMedia72: are you ask.fm/ytrstarman3 in disguise? 19:46:59 conrailquality: Why do you ask 19:47:18 HowToMedia72: a lot of people including me are speculating 19:47:22 HowToMedia72: with possible proof 19:47:45 conrailquality: Well speculate more 19:47:58 HowToMedia72: well you better cough up or not, cuz emiga said if it was you, you were doing a great job 19:48:23 conrailquality: Well I am A chat with Ware. PM HowToMedia72: starman are you there PM ☆Starman3☆: I'm actually kinda busy at the moment PM HowToMedia72: i just wanted to apologize PM HowToMedia72: are you there PM ☆Starman3☆: .... PM ☆Starman3☆: htm, It would be hard to forguve you here PM HowToMedia72: i understand starman PM HowToMedia72: with everyone making truth vids about you PM ☆Starman3☆: Yeah PM ☆Starman3☆: Delete all your truth vids then we'll talk PM HowToMedia72: ok brb **privates all my truth vids** PM HowToMedia72: done PM HowToMedia72: are you there? PM ☆Starman3☆: I just don't Understand HTM PM ☆Starman3☆: We used to be Friends on pstp crew PM ☆Starman3☆: But what do you do? PM ☆Starman3☆: Just as many of your friends turn Against me, youa nd a few otheres were only there for me PM ☆Starman3☆: just because your buddies do, you leave me. PM ☆Starman3☆: ya know what, I should just kill myself. PM HowToMedia72: NO! PM HowToMedia72: suicide is extreme, starman That's all that happened. I remember a while back, I was on the YTR server joking with SM3, here are our rough words one day (not exact): sm3's mom: NAUGHTY SM3! GO TO YOUR ROOM!! xD ....... hey, don't talk about my mom -_- oh ok is it something in real life? is she ill or something? no just don't joke about my mom, it's offensive to me ok Also I didn't take a screenshot that day, IDK why. Credit to Dreth. (I just put it in chronological order, that's all.) PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Back with my knife PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: ... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: **Facedesks** PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Really? PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: You're going through with this... PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Yeah really PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Put it away... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Look Im just trying to help you and..AND YOU'RE PUSHING MY HELP AWAY... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Like you did to Pinkolol's help! PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Look it was my mistake to her, so I'll kill myself for everyone's good. Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): for my own good. PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): I just going to cut myself PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: This is it then.. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: You think you're gonna leave your remaining fans PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: You dare stab yourself and I swear.. PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Why shouldn't i stab myself, Kill myself for good reason or stay and get truth seeked again like usual. i suffered enough PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: .....Is this it, Jacob PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): This is my life. I screwed it up. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: So.......Starman3 goes **MIrror Break mode** PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: You know what I mean PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: The SM64 body will crack PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): yes i know what you meant PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): if i die, every of my character dies PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: So.. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: SO YOU'LL BREAK MEMO'S PROMISE. OF FINDING MEMO PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Memo wanted me to stay alive. Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): I remember in other convo PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): i dont know if i can PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: I'm keeping HER alive PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: She's NOT killing herself PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: You can't be with her PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): see, i guess this is good bye. let me get a knife and stab it through my heart so hard to it and deal with the death PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: ..... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Negative Negative Negative PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: STOP IT PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): I'm bleeding right now. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: .. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Past Pinkolol16: Jacob..what are you doing PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): She hates me, everyone hates me, I am ending my life for good... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: ..........So you think even Memo hates you PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): yeah... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Kinda yeah PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: All the bad things you did to Pink. She knows PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): I stabbed my heart now and its hurting right now. i am bleeding badly. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: .....So this is it PM | Edited 3:07:50 PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Jacob...shut down your computer... PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): i cant... my arm is weak... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Other arm.. PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): they both weak, i lost too much blood PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: ...........(hug) PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: This is...Goodbye...isnt it.. PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Y-yeah it is... PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): ;( PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Jacob.....I'm sorry..... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: I'm sorry.man.. PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): I...forgive you... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: So.....Good...bye...old..friend... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Jacob tell Jbro sorry PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Your dying now arent ya PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: SHIT PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Yeah.. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Tell Jbro ....that.....you apologize... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Before you go PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Tell him PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Does YTR know PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): He wont forgive me...i already know the future.. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Jbro said......Suicide is extreme.... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: And that even though he hates you, He doesn't want you dead PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): I deserved to die. Jbro already hate me and i deserved to be attacked and all... its my fault.... good bye, life... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Meep PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: You're playing Megaman with Costar... PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: -_- PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: REALLY PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Jacob you're playing Megaman with Costar PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): its a last thing i do before i die PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Did you really stab yourself in the heart PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Yeah i did. PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): pretty hard, and it hurts PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: How ar eyou alive 3:31:54 PM Bonzi Buddy: **Plot twist** 3:31:57 PM Bonzi Buddy: He will retrurn 5:27:18 PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): its on my body and i cannont show it but i am telling the truth... Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): the blood is flowing out though 5:27:42 PM Bonzi Buddy: It is not flowing 5:27:50 PM Bonzi Buddy: IF it's real, SHOW IT, or its lie 5:30:36 PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Its personal, i am not showing my body, and i am telling the truth PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): I am not lying.. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Really? PM | Edited 4:56:15 PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Dia just told me you were talking on the convo PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): yeah but i was coughing badly PM | Edited 4:56:50 PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: Wow PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): coughing out blood PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: So you are on the fritz of dying PM Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): Yep. PM ☮Zaid Somji (Mariofan14)☮: How much longer Jacob Leo Ware (Starman3): OW! I just pulled the knife out of my body. its bleeding more prntscr.com/3w4yp4 2nd most drama queen moment since Starman 'stabbed' himself. 17:06:30 ✿Memoodyable✿ ☮: Oh my god! .... 17:06:31 rap24842: Hi 17:06:38 ☆Starman3☆: Hey Memo 17:06:41 ☆Starman3☆: What's happened? 17:06:45 ☆Starman3☆: PM me or Zaid 17:07:05 ✿Memoodyable✿ ☮: I was trapped in a room and there was a fire! X_X 17:07:21 HTM72 (HowToMedia72): nice faking 17:07:31 ✿Memoodyable✿ ☮: I wasn't kidding! 17:07:39 ☆Starman3☆: O_O 17:07:40 ☆Starman3☆: WHAT?! 17:07:53 ☆Starman3☆: Oh wow... 17:08:01 ☆Starman3☆: :( 17:08:14 Zaid Somji: :( 17:08:32 Zaid Somji: I feel bad for her. I could've saved her if I was there